Kaizoku 9-2
by iamthefang
Summary: Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Moose, and Ryoga have gotten stuck in the New World with Luffy and his crew. How will they get home? How lost will Ryoga get? Will any of them gain the powers of a Devil Fruit? I will try to update at least once every two weeks so.
1. Prolouge

Kaizoku 9/2

I own neither Ranma ½ nor One Piece, I do however own my renditions of God, Fate, and Chaos.

* * *

"I'M BORED!" whined Luffy as he leaned over the railing of the Thousand Sunny. The weather was surprisingly calm for the New World and nothing had happened for nearly 5 minutes leading to Luffy's current predicament. The rest of the crew were off doing various things themselves. Nami was tending to her tangerines, Sanji was preparing lunch, Franky was steering, Usopp was on lookout, Zoro was asleep, Robin was reading, Chopper was mixing Rumble balls, and Brook was working on a new song, thus leaving no one to amuse Luffy.

"Shut up Luffy!" Nami yelled at him. "Why don't you just go sit at your perch or something until lunch is done?"

"But I don't wanna…" Luffy whined.

"OI, Luffy stop bothering Nami-san!" Sanji shouted at his bored captain.

"Urusai* Ero-Cook, you're too loud." Zoro told Sanji.

(*Urusai = Shut up)

"What was that Marimo*?" Sanji

(*Marimo = moss ball,moss-head)

"I said Shut up, what are you deaf?" Zoro said as he stood up preparing to fight.

The two of them then began one of their trade mark brawls, while Franky yelled at them for endangering the ship, and Luffy just laughed at the whole thing, finally amused.

* * *

Meanwhile in Heaven…

The Heavenly Tiger, or Heaven's Omnipotent Beastly Benefactor and Eternal Savior as he had taken to calling himself, was enjoying a nice walk through the yard looking for a nice sunbeam to curl up and take a nap in, when he saw something terrible. He hid in a bush as he watched Chaos putting a squirrel in a cage, locking it up, surely against its will, for no reason at all. This was something that as the self proclaimed 'Savior of the animal kingdom', he could not allow. So shortly after Chaos left, he snuck up to the cage and released the squirrel.

"Go my furry friend! Be free and return to your rightful place on earth!" He yelled. With that said, he teleported the squirrel to said planet.

"ACK! Hobbes what are you doing?!" Chaos Shouted at the tiger.

"Who are you talking to? Me?" the tiger asked him.

"Of course I am you stupid Fleabag, There's no one else here! I thought I'd start calling you Hobbes." Chaos said.

"Why Hobbes?" asked the Heavenly Tiger.

"Because Heaven's Omnipotent Beastly Benefactor and Eternal Savior is too hard to say in conversation; besides it's an acronym." replied Chaos.

The Heavenly Tiger pondered a moment before replying, "Then shouldn't it be HOBBES?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Chaos yelled.

"No you said Hobbes, if it's an acronym it should be capitalized." said the tiger sticking his tongue out at Chaos.

"Oh shut up we don't have time to be breaking the fourth wall here, we need to catch that squirrel before it's too late!" Chaos spat at Hobbes.

"NO! I will not allow you to capture my fellow creatures and hold them against their will!" Hobbes proclaimed.

"THAT'S NOT A REAL SQUIRREL! IT'S AN INCOMPLETE CHAOS GENERATOR!" Chaos screamed.

"Don't yell at me! How was I supposed to know that?" Hobbes yelled back.

Chaos, at that point nearly fuming simply pointed at a sign underneath the cage. On it was written: Chaos Generator, DO NOT RELEASE.

"What? I don't have time to read boring things like signs, I have a VERY busy schedule, with napping, eating tuna fish sandwiches, pranking your sister with you, oh and then there are the comic books…" Hobbes continued listing the various ways that he goofed off during the day.

"Aho* baka*," Chaos muttered under his breath. "Anyway we need to find that Generator before it gathers too much magical energy, I didn't add the stabilizers yet. Follow me."

(*Aho = Stupid, Idiot; *Baka = Stupid, Idiot)

"Fine, but where are we going?" asked Hobbes.

"I built a tracker into it, as well as a magic detector so I can track its movements and find any nearby magical reservoirs."

"What will happen if it adsorbs too much magic right now?" Hobbes asked.

"For all I Know it could explode and destroy the entire world, it depends on just how much magic it adsorbs." Chaos then went on to explain the finer points of his creation, while Hobbes pretended to understand what he was saying.

* * *

Meanwhile on a beach in Japan…

The Tendos and Ranma-chan (his girl form) were enjoying a nice day at the beach. Then Kuno showed up. He was about to ask Ranma to go on a date with him when a squirrel ran by being chased by a cat. Upon seeing the cat, Ranma freaked.

"EEYAAAAA! He screamed before fainting.

Seeing this Kuno leapt into action to punish the 'Foul creature that dares to ruin Tatewaki Kuno's date with the lovely Pigtailed Goddess.' And He thus began to chase the cat.

Elsewhere on the beach Cologne was in a small room at a beach house preparing a ritual that would help make Ranma fall in love with Shampoo. Happosai was reading the instructions for some magical doodad to get revenge on Ranma for ruining his 'Fun' last week and, Gosunkugi was also preparing a magical ritual to defeat Ranma, while Ukyo was outside selling okonomiyaki*. All in all a rather average turn of events for Nerima. Then a squirrel ran into the building, followed by a cat, followed by Kuno who was wildly swinging his sword yelling at the cat for ruining his date with the pigtailed goddess. Kuno then managed to destroy the building's walls, (luckily the building was insured against Martial Artist attacks, being on the beach that Ranma had visited every year after coming to the Tendo's) however he still missed the cat. As luck would have it Cologne, Happosai, and Gosonkugi were all using different rooms of the same building. The squirrel, which was actually the incomplete Chaos Generator, then absorbed all of the magic from the rituals and the magic item.

(*Okonomiyaki = A pancake/pizza like food)

The 'Squirrel' then started glowing and 'said', "WARNING! MAGICAL BATTERIES OVERLOADED. STABILITY CRITICAL! DESTRUCTION IMMINENT!" the message was then repeated every five seconds.

By then Kuno had caught the offending cat and was sternly lecturing it. The cat was listening intently because when someone is crazy enough to lecture a cat, you damn well ought to listen, plus its instincts were telling it that if it DIDN'T listen, it would regret it. The IMPORTANT people meanwhile were discussing how to get the 'Squirrel' as far away as possible as quickly as possible. Cologne then hurled it towards the ocean at Chestnut speed after about 20 seconds the 'squirrel' exploded with a big 'DOOOOOOM' sound, leaving behind a giant portal, however it was far enough away that it was barely visible.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven…

Chaos and Hobbes got to the Tracking room just in time to see the signal from the incomplete chaos generator disappear to be replaced by an immense inter dimensional fluctuation.

"Awww crapbaskets." Chaos said as he saw this. Sighing he began to look at the data from the fluctuation so he could show it to his siblings when they met up so they would yell at him a bit less when he told them of the mess that Hobbes had caused.

* * *

Meanwhile in the New World…

Zoro and Sanji were STILL fighting after they started about 15 miniatures ago when Usopp suddenly shouted from the lookout area over the loud speaker.

"O-OI! What's that thing over there? It looks like a big dark oval." Usopp observed before joining the rest of the crew on deck.

"Ngh? What the hell is Usopp blabbing about now?" Zoro asked, both him and Sanji temporarily forgetting about their fight.

"What is that thing?" Nami somewhat shakily asked.

"SUGOI! OI, ROBIN, what is that thing?" Luffy asked with sparkles around his face.

"It appears to be some kind of portal. I've read about these. It is said that great treasures lie within them, however, no one who has entered one has ever been seen again. It's probably full of hideous monsters that will rip our limbs off." Robin calmly said.

"Oi, Don't say that so calmly," Usopp said.

"WHAAAA! I DON'T WANT MY LIMBS RIPPED OFF! Z-ZORO! TASUKE TE*!" Chopper cried and he latched onto Zoro's head.

(Tasuke te = Help me, Save me)

"OI! CHOPPER! Get off my head!"

"Ah?" Luffy said looking quite confused, "so then, it's a Mystery Hole full of treasure?"

Robin giggled at Luffy's antics before replying with a sunny smile, "Hai*, Luffy-san."

(*Hai = Yes)

"AHHHHH!" Nami screamed suddenly.

"Nami-swan, are you okay?" Sanji asked her.

"U-uso*. Why me? No, no, no," Nami stammered looking at the Log Pose on her wrist.

(*Uso = Lies, Liar)

"What's wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked concerned.

Nami held up her wrist and showed them all the Log Pose. All three needles were pointing at the portal, and shaking, violently. Everyone but Luffy was stunned, with Usopp and Chopper cowering in fear together.

"Shee hee hee," Luffy laughed, "YOSH*! It looks like we're going to the mystery hole! IKUZO*!"

(*Yosh = an expletive such as Yeah or yes; *Ikuzo = Let's go)

"LUFFY, matte, didn't you hear Robin say how dangerous it is?" Usopp said trying to coax Luffy out of wanting to go into the portal.

"Hontoni*?" Luffy asked now even MORE excited about entering the 'mystery hole'. "YOSH! Ikuzo! TO THE MYSTERY HOLE!"

(*Hontoni = Really)

"But Luffy…" Nami began only to be cut off.

"Captain's orders" Luffy proclaimed with his signature grin.

"Hai." Usopp, Nami, and Chopper said hanging their heads in defeat, depression lines surrounding them.

And so the Straw hats set off towards the portal to discover where it would take them.


	2. Ranma meets the Straw-hats

Kaizoku 9/2

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Attacks**

* * *

Luffy laughed as the Thousand sunny sailed over to the portal, knowing that whatever happened, it would be fun. Maybe they could even make some new nakama*. He was completely ecstatic about going on this new adventure. Sparkles and excitement were literally radiating off from his body. Then the moment the ship touched the portal, everything went black.

(*Nakama = in the most basic sense it means comrades, however it is generally much more, your nakma are people who are essentially your greatest friends and allies, and are practically family)

When the Straw hats regained consciousness they were in unfamiliar surroundings. They looked all around but the portal was gone, and they were stranded. Not only that that but all of the needles on the log pose were pointing in the same direction.

"LUFFY YOU MORON, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" everyone but Robin and Brook shouted at him. Nami then punched him in the head and left a large bump, before taking charge as one of the only responsible people on the ship.

"Usopp go see if you can find any land nearby we need to figure out where we are, Franky you lower the anchor we don't want to drift in an unknown sea! Luffy, Zoro, you two get ready to furl the sails if need be. Sanji you man the wheel."

"HAI Nami-swaaaannn!" Sanji said as he went to the ship's wheel, while everyone else just went to do as they were told. Shortly thereafter Usopp called to the crew through the loud speakers.

"Oi, I see land at off the left side of the sunny, it look like a beach, but I can't really tell more than that." He said.

"Yosh, alright mina* we're going to get closer to that beach, then me, Robin, Usopp, and Sanji will take the Mini Merry to the shore and gather information everyone else will stay on the Sunny, understand LUFFY." Nami said.

(*Mina = everyone)

"BUT I wanna explore too," Luffy whined.

"No, we're all stuck here because of you so you don't get to explore." Nami sternly said.

"Awwww," Luffy said very disappointed.

And so they departed towards the shore.

* * *

Many people had gathered by the shore and were pointing off towards the sea when Ranma awoke.

"ung, oi Akane, what's going on? The last thing I remember was that c-c-c-c-c-c-ca-ca, hell beast, jumping onto my face." Ranma said a bit groggy from fainting.

"Well shortly after you fainted, there was this loud explosion in the distance and now there's a strange ship coming towards the beach, see for yourself." She said.

'_Why can't I ever just get a day off?_' Ranma-chan thought to himself as he looked off to where everyone was pointing. In the distance was indeed a VERY strange ship. Ranma-chan was almost certain that it could have come straight out of a children's book, with the red circle around the figure head which was, a sunflower? No it was, a bear head on the sun? No wait, maybe it was a lion, yeah that was it, a lion. Ranma-chan then noticed the ship's sail, and the big skull and crossbones on it. It was a pirate ship. Ranma-chan didn't know much about pirates, but he did know that they drank, loved treasure, and stole from innocents. He also recalled that they almost always sang in the movies. But as a martial artist it was his duty to protect the innocent from thieving scum such as pirates. He then noticed a smaller vessel leave the larger ship and coming towards shore, it was most likely either a scouting vessel or they were sending their elite over to rob everyone. Either way Ranma-chan knew that he should be the one to confront them. Ranma-chan then walked to the head of the crowd and waited in the water for the pirates to arrive.

When the pirates arrived on the beach Ranma was surprised. They REALLY didn't look like pirates. Pirates were supposed to have eye patches and swords and be big bearded men damn it, not THIS. The people in front of him resembled nothing of the pirates he had seen in movies. There were two women one with very long orange hair, and wearing a swimsuit top and jeans, the other with long black hair a purple high collar vest and a pink sarong. Of the two young men there the one in front had blond hair covering his left eye; he also had a goatee and was wearing a black suit. The other guy was wearing tan suspenders, and a white hat, he had a rather large bag at his side and was carrying some sort of black slingshot. His hair was a black afro coming out of the back of his head. None of them could have been much older than him. Then the suited man seemed to notice him, and got a Very perverted look on his face.

"Mellorine! You are…" he started, dancing up to Ranma. At this point Ranma took an involuntary step back from him.

'_What's wrong with this guy, is he some kind of nut job or something, he better not be another Kuno, that's the last thing I need.' _Ranma-chan thought to himself, cringing at the possibility of needing to deal with another Version of Tatewaki.

The orange haired girl then punched the blond man in the head. "BAKA!" she yelled leaving a large lump on his head.

The blond man then sighed, "Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry."

The orange haired girl, apparently called Nami then said, "Sorry about him. Ano* we were wondering if you could help us out, you see we appear to be a bit, well…" she sighed, "lost."

(*Ano = um)

"You're in Japan." Ranma-chan said flatly. '_Were these guys like Ryoga or something, honestly, how could you not know what country you're in?_'

"Japan? Where's that? Robin, have you ever heard of Japan?" She asked the other girl.

"I cannot say that I have navigator-san." Robin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship…

Chopper, Zoro and Brook were talking about how they thought the negotiations at the shore were going, while Luffy was sitting under the tree, bored. Then Luffy got an idea. He then stretched his arms over to the banister on either side of the group.

"Ngh? Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro asked looking over at their captain, before immediately realizing what Luffy was about to do.

"**Gomu gomu no**…" Luffy started.

"OI Luffy no wai…"

"…**ROCKET**!" Luffy finished before launching himself towards the shore, taking the other three with him. Franky briefly considered going after them but figured they would be fine, besides, someone needed to watch over the Sunny.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the shore…

Ranma-chan was about to ask how they didn't know about Japan when random bystander 27 suddenly yelled,"HEY, what's that?" while pointing towards the sky. Ranma-chan looked up just in time to have a teenager in an unbuttoned red shirt that exposed his chest, blue shorts, sandals, and a straw hat. He had a large X shaped scar on his chest and a smaller scar under his left eye. Some kind of raccoon or something in a yellow and white striped shirt, pink pants, and a blue hat with a pink circle and a white X in the middle and a very tall skeleton in a black button up shirt, pink pants with flowers on them, an orange boa, and a brimmed hat with a crown on top. A man with a dark green coat, a green haramaki*, and a red sash, he had a large scar running across his chest and another across his right eye, landed on the blond guy.

(*haramaki = belly warmer)

A large tic-mark then appeared above Ranma-chan's head before he yelled, "GET OFFA ME!" while punching everyone off of him.

"OI, what's the big idea you shitty marimo, watch where you're landing next time!"

"Urusai Ero-Cook! The fact that you didn't dodge shows that proves you're an idiot!

"At least I can find my way around without someone holding my hand!"

"At least I'M not the Prince of Dumbass!"

The two then began fighting.

"Shee hee hee. YOSH! ADVENTURE!" the teen in the straw shouted.

Nami then became VERY angry. "LUFFY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE SHIP!" She screamed, before proceeding to hit him several times.

A very lumpy Luffy then apologized," Gomen'nasai*"

(*Gomen'nasai = I'm sorry)

Then Happosai showed up and all hell started to break loose.

"What do you want ya freak?" Ranma-chan yelled at him.

"Oh just seeing how you were doing of course." Happosai replied before lunging at Ranma-chan's chest. However before he got there he was intercepted by Ranma-chan's fist. Then Happosai saw Nami.

"SWEETO!" He yelled Lunging at her before finding a foot planted firmly into his face.

"What do you think you're doing you shitty old geezer? I will not allow you to touch my beautiful Nami-swan." Sanji said.

"Why won't any of you ungrateful youngsters let an old man have some fun?" Happosai replied doing his best to look pitiful.

"Because your idea of 'fun' is molesting women, ya old letch!" Ranma-chan yelled at him.

Upon hearing this Sanji became infuriated and burst into flames. "ANYONE WHO DARES TO DEFILE BEAUTIFUL MAIDENS MUST BE PUNISHED!" he yelled.

"So threatening your elders now are you? It looks like I'll need to teach you some respect then." Happosai said as he released his battle aura.

"BRING IT ON YOU SHITTY BASTARD!"

By that time most of the crowd had fled and hid as per the normal Martial artist attack drill. The reactions of the straw-hats were mixed. Usopp, Brook, Nami, and Chopper were terrified with Chopper clinging to Zoro's head, Robin was shocked, Zoro was interested in watching the fight, and Luffy just stood there picking his nose while looking around the beach. Ranma-chan meanwhile, was preparing to intervene as the blond man surly didn't know what he was getting into.

Happosai then leapt at Sanji intending to press several pressure points. "**Anti-Manner Kick Course!" **Sanji then flipped Kicking Happosai hard in the back with a sickening CRACK, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Hm, it seems that I under estimated you. It would seem that I cannot hold back anymore," Happosai said putting his pipe into his mouth. He then threw two Happo-fire bursts at Sanji before trying to circle around him.

Sanji was able to block Happosai's surprise attack after he snuck around the Happo-fire bursts thanks to his Haoshoku (observational) haki. Sanji then tried to kick Happosai, but the grandmaster doged. And so went the battle for nearly five minutes. Happosai would throw an attack which Sanji would block or doge, and then Sanji would try to kick Hpposai with similar results. Then Luffy happened.

"OI, Sanji! Hurry up I'm hungry!" Luffy called.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING, BESIDES YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Sanji shouted back to his captain. Unfortunately Happosai took that opportunity to leap onto Sanji's back, and was about to press a pressure point to cripple Sanji when Ranma-chan intervened.

"OI! Look at this ya freak!" he shouted exposing his breasts.

Happosai then forgot all about Sanji and lunged for Ranma-chan, who doged and lead Happosai In a spiral before throwing an upper cut, "**Hiryu Shoten Ha!**" And thus a tornado was born.

Most of the straw hats were surprised at this, staring in shock, but not Luffy.

"SUGOI!" he shouted his mouth agape, hundreds of sparkles radiating from him.

Sanji, upon seeing that Happosai was being blown away, then shouted, "You're not getting away from me THAT easily you shitty old geezer! **SKY WALK!**" Sanji then began to run towards Happosai, through the air. Happosai was caught so off guard by this that he didn't even try to doge when Sanji kicked him, sending him far off into the distance.

Ranma-chan was completely taken flabbergasted by this. '_wha… but but but, HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!' _he thought, then another thought came to him. '_I wonder if he can teach me to do that? Man the things I could do with Anything Goes if I could walk on air, that would bring my aerial combat skills to a whole new level.' _He then began to drool slightly from the idea.

"Wow. I am unable to believe my eyes, though being a skeleton I have no eyes. SKULL JOKE! YO HO HO HO HO HO!" Brook said.

Akane then looked at Brook eyes wide with horror, "D-d-d-di-did that skeleton j-just talk?"

"Hai," Brook said.

"EEEEEEKK! A GHOST!"she yelled.

"A GHOST?! WHERE?!" Brook yelled starting to panic.

"YOU'RE THE GHOST!" the long nosed teen, Tanuki-monster, and Akane yelled all at the same time.

"Oh," Brook said, he then walked up to Ranma and asked, "may I see your panties?"

"DON'T ASK THAT!" Nami screamed her head enlarging and teeth becoming sharp and pointy. While Ranma-chan yelled, "I'm a guy damn it!"

It was around then that Ukyo and Shampoo showed up curious as to what had caused Ranma to fire off a Hiryu Shoten Ha and what the other commotion earlier had been.

Luffy then walked up to Ranma-chan, with a great sense of purpose. "Oi, you." He said to him, "Join my crew."

Ranma-chan was about to interject when his stomach interrupted him with a loud growl. Luffy laughed at this.

"Oi, Sanji, Make some lunch. We're hungry." He called. "Oi, come have lunch on our ship with us," Luffy said inviting Ranma and the Tendos.

Ranma, not to not being one to pass up free food, accepted. The Akane and Nabiki also agreed (Soun, Kasumi, and Genma were still hiding), because the Straw-hats seemed nice enough, and if anything did happen Ranma could just take care of it, Sanji then Invited Ukyo and Shampoo, because 'beautiful women should never miss out on lunch'.

* * *

Later…

As Sanji was cooking Luffy called Franky down to give everyone a tour of the ship, while the other crew members left to do other things. After the tour the food was about done. And everyone went to eat. It was a usual meal for the crew, Luffy eating with no table manners, and such until Luffy went to try and steal food from Ranma-chan, who was at the other end of the table. Ranma-chan was able to easily block the attempt, but then he noticed that Luffy's arm was stretched out far longer that a normal human's could.

"What the hell is with you? How can you stretch like that?" he asked a bit shocked.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, and now I'm a Rubber human." Luffy said stretching his cheek out impossibly far to prove his point.

"Gomu Gomu no mi?" Ranma-chan asked. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a Devil Fruit." Luffy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok," Ranma-chan began, "and what the hell is a Devil Fruit?" Ranma-chan was starting to becoming visibly annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven…

Chaos had finally finished gathering the necessary data from the inter-dimensional rift's residual data after it closed and begun the process to send the ship that had travel through the rift, back to its original dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Thousand Sunny…

Robin had just finished explaining about Devil Fruits to Ranma-chan, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo, when Kuno and Moose kicked down the door to the dining room shouting, to unhand my Shampoo/ Pigtailed girl. When the idiots saw that the two were not in fact kidnapped, but eating lunch with peacefully with the Straw-hats, they rushed to their prospective love and asked if they were okay (Moose was actually wearing his glasses this time so he was able to find Shampoo).

"Baka! Of course Shampoo okay. Shampoo is an Amazon warrior. Why Moose no understand." Shampoo yelled at him, hitting him on the head.

"Gah! Get away from me Kuno!" Ranma-chan yelled before knocking him out.

Before anyone could do anything else a loud yell was heard from the deck.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!"

"Oh, great, Ryoga's here." Ranma-chan said with about as little enthusiasm as humanly possible. Sighing he called Ryoga over. "Oi, bacon breath, over here."

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven…

Chaos had finished gathering the necessary energy to transport the ship back, not only that but scans also seemed to indicate that all of the ships original occupants were on board as well, so Chaos pressed the button to make a rift that would transport them home. He then realized that they were not alone on their ship, and while he normally wouldn't have cared, one of the people on board was his Champion. Unfortunately the machine had no undo button, and he was not strong enough to bring his champion back to this dimension without going there himself.

'_Kuso*! I don't want to lose my Champion! Wait, maybe I can convince Onee-san* to help me get him back, she had been feeling sorry for him, and it's been a while since any of us got to incarnate in a dimension for a while, and she dose like that One Piece manga she has, I think that's even the dimension he went to, but we should Invite Catastrophe too, it can be fun working with her, and we should have at least five people on our crew anyways.'_ Nodding at his 'brilliant' plan to fix his mistake he set off with HOBBES to gather his siblings.

(*kuso = an expletive for fecal matter, Ex: Shit, Crap; *Onee-san = older sister.)

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Thousand Sunny…

Ryoga had just stepped into the dining Room when the ship shook violently and then everyone on board became completely disorientated before blacking out.

Meanwhile back on the beach…

* * *

Everyone stared in disbelief as the strange ship simply disappeared with a small 'pop'.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said, "Weren't Akane and Nabiki sill on there?"

Soun then burst into tears at the disappearance of his babies. Genma told him that he had to be strong and reminded him that Ranma was also there and that he would somehow bring the girls back.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry about the crappy fight scene but that was the first one I've ever written and I'm not very good yet. I would appreciate any advice on how to write them better and am also looking for a beta reader; preferably one who can help me write fight scenes.

In other news this story is Cannon within my Heavenly Intervention series, Taking place BEFORE the tournament in The 'Blessing'.


	3. Ranma meets the New World

Kaizoku 9/2

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

'_Thinking'_

**Attack Names**

Emphasis

* * *

Ranma-chan awoke on the floor of the Thousand Sunny's dining room with a massive headache. He then looked around taking stock of his surroundings. Ryoga was in the doorway stirring slightly, while everyone else was pretty much in the same place they were before they had all blacked out. Some of the Straw-hats were also stirring. Akane also looked like she would be up sooner than the others. That surprised Ranma-chan a bit but she did have very strong willpower, so that was probably the case. Luffy, Ryoga, Sanji and the swordsman then arose from unconsciousness.

"Ung, What the hell happened?" Ranma-chan asked no one in particular.

"Wow, that was just like when we entered the mystery hole." Luffy commented.

"What the hell's a mystery hole?" Ryoga asked.

"He means a portal," Sanji clarified. "Any way we should see where we are."

Everyone who was conscious then made their way outside. There they saw nothing but ocean, with a huge storm on the horizon. Nothing seemed too out of place to Ranma and Ryoga, until a giant see monster swam by only to get eaten by an even bigger sea monster.

"Hey Ranma, do giant sea monsters exist?" Ryoga asked.

"I think smaller ones exist, but I don't think that there are any that big near Japan. Did you get us lost somehow? I wouldn't put it past you to accidently do that somehow." Ranma-chan replied.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I MANAGE TO DO THIS?"

"I was only asking, Sheesh."

It was then that Akane walked onto the deck.

"Do any of you know what happened?" she asked.

"No clue, but we don't seem to be anywhere near Japan anymore." Ranma-chan answered her. "Any way we should probably figure out what's going on after everyone is awake again… and learn each other's names too."

After everyone had awoken, they gathered on the ship's deck for introductions and to figure out where they were, as to lower confusion they decided to go with introductions first so that they could better communicate. The male Straw-hats also brought their bounty posters with, except for Sanji. Luffy went first.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the Pirates!" he said with his usual grin.

"Roronoa Zoro" the green haired man introduced himself.

"I'm Sanji, the ship's cook and Protector of beautiful ladies." Sanji said.

"I'm Nami, the navigator." Nami said.

"I'm Chopper, the ship's doctor." The tanuki*(?) said.

(*Tanuki = Raccoon dog, an animal that looks kind of like a cross between a raccoon and a badger, just google it.)

"Did that tanuki just talk?" Ranma-chan asked only a little supprised.

"Baka, it's not a tanuki," Akane said. She then studied Chopper for a moment, "it looks more like a jack-a-lope. You know those Bunnies with the horn that live in America."

"um, Akane," Ranma-chan began, "you know those aren't real right."

"I'm a REINDEER DAMN IT!" Chopper yelled.

"He's so cute!" Akane squealed before giving chopper a hug.

"Baka! I'm not happy that you said that. Kono yarō*." Chopper said while doing his happy dance.

(*Kono Yar ō = You bastard)

"… You sure look happy." Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane said.

"I'm Nico Robin, the ship's archeologist, and historian, If there is anything about this world you need to know just ask me."

"I am Usopp, great warier of the sea, and good friend of Sogeking, the master sharpshooter."

"I'm Franky, the Sunny's SUPER carpenter. If you damage the Thousand Sunny then I'll make sure you regret it." The cyborg said.

"Yo ho ho ho ho ho, I'm Brook the ships musician." The living skeleton said.

"If you're a skeleton, then why do you have an afro?" Nabiki skeptically asked.

"I had very deep roots, yo ho ho ho."

"Yosh. Now it's your turn." Luffy said.

"… ano, could we get a change of clothes first, I'm kind of tired of being in my bathing suit." Akane said.

"Akane's right, if we're going to be here a while we'll need some clothes, and we have no way to pay for them right now." Nabiki added.

"And plus I wanna change back." Ranma-chan complained.

"But of course." Robin said leading them to the Girls' bedrooms. (Only Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma-chan were in their bathing suits.)

The other two both found something that perked their interests from Nami's old outfits and left to change. Ranma-chan however, was having a harder time, being both shorter, and refusing to wear girly cloths, especially the under garments.

"I'm not wearing this." Ranma-chan said flatly indicating the offending outfit.

"It is going to be hard to find clothes for you if you keep on rejecting everything." Robin told Ranma.

"But I'm a GUY! I can't wear this!" he said holding up one of Nami's old skirts.

"I'm confused by this, you certainly don't appear to be a male."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you when I introduce myself; I only want to explain this once. Anyway can I just borrow some of the captain's cloths or something, they look like they would stretch the most to fit my current chest size better." Ranma-chan said indicating his breasts.

"I do not think that should be a problem, but we should ask Luffy-san first." Robin said before going out to ask Luffy.

After she returned and told Ranma-chan that he had permission to borrow Luffy's cloths, he quickly but on one of Luffy's red vests and a pair of shorts, remerging to button the vest before leaving. Akane and Nabiki were already waiting for them on deck.

"I'll go first," Ranma-chan said, "But first can someone please get me some hot water?"

"HAI!" Sanji said rushing off to get Ranma some water. He returned shortly with the water.

"Thanks." Ranma-chan said pouring the water over his head triggering the curse to revert. The Straw-hats then watched in awe as Ranma-chan transformed from a well endowed red-headed female to a well toned black haired male. "I am Saotome Ranma, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts." He said striking a pose.

The results were varied. The straw hats other than Sanji and Luffy were shocked. The group who had come to ship with Ranma (excluding Kuno), simply sweat-dropped.

"FOUL SORCERER SAOTOME, WHAT HAVE THY DONE WITH MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS!" Kuno shouted assuming a fighting position.

"Can it Kuno," Ranma said planting his foot in Kuno's face.

Luffy looked very confused for a few moments as he contemplated what had just happened. Then he came to a conclusion. "OI! SANJI! Get me some mystery water too!"

Said cook, however, was too busy being devastated that the beautiful girl had turned into a guy. "WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" he cried, the memories from the 'place that shall not be named' came pouring in. "Wait, you- you're not an Okama, are you?" he asked shakily.

"WHAT?! HELL NO!" Ranma yelled at him.

Sanji visibly relaxed at this. "Oh thank God"

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven…

God sneased.

"Ha ha seems like someone's talking about you," Catastrophe said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." God giggled to her best friend.

"GAME SET!" then played from the T.V. "THIS GAME'S WINNER IS, ROY!"

"Yatta*!" Catastrophe yelled.

(*Yatta = I did it/ I won)

"DAMN IT" God shouted.

"Rematch?" Catastrophe

"You're on Cat!" God said.

The two then returned to playing Super Smash Bros Mêlée®.1

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the plot…

Ranma had just finished explaining the Jusenkyo curses (very tragic story), complete with a live demonstration, courtesy of Moose. Luffy, still confused, slowly pieced together the information in a way that made sense to him.

"So you guys," he indicated, Ranma, Moose, and Shampoo, "fell in mystery puddles and now water makes you transform like Chopper?" Luffy said still very confused.

"Meh, close enough." Ranma said, realizing that Luffy wouldn't get it anymore no matter HOW many times he explained it. Just like how Kuno would probably never understand that he WAS the pig tailed girl.

"Anyway, I'm Tendo Nabiki," Nabiki said.

"I'm Tendo Akane, Heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes martial arts."

"I'm Hibiki Ryoga."

"I Shampoo."

"I'm Mu-Tsu"

"I am the Blue Thunder of Furikan High, Tatewaki Kuno!"

"More like the True Blunder." Ranma said under his breath.

Then Ranma saw the approaching storm was very close now.

"HOLY SHIT! IS IT RAINING FIRE!?" Ranma yelled utterly shocked and off guard.

Nami then took control and started ordering people around, "Luffy, Zoro, get the sail, Sanji raise the anchor, Franky ready for a Coup De Burst, everyone else just get out of the way." Nami then ran to the ship's wheel to turn it in the direction of one of the log Poses, preferably one that was pointed away from the fire-storm. Unfortunately the only needle pointing away from the storm was highly unstable. 'Of course, only one way to escape the storm and it happens to be going to a dangerous island. Just my luck.' She thought, as the storm was now almost completely surrounding the ship.

"**COUP DE BURST!**" Franky yelled as the ship blasted away.

* * *

When they finally landed Ranma was more than just a little edgy and disturbed. "Okay, can someone tell me what the happened back there! Why the hell was it raining FIRE! I mean SERIOUSLY, how is that even POSSIBLE? And how the how the hell was the ship flying? ARRRG! This is making my head hurt."

"The Sunny wasn't actually flying, we just launched ourselves a Kilometer, as for the raining fire bit, that's probably because we're in the New World."

"Ano, I don't think that it rains fire in America." Akane said confusedly.

"What's an america? Can I eat it?" Luffy asked confused.

"America is a continent, and it's sometimes called the new world." Nabiki explained, "Seriously, didn't you learn any of this in school?"

"All of the male Straw-hats then simultaneously asked, "What's school?"

"I believe a school is a place where a personal tutor teaches many people at once. They are somewhat uncommon and generally only affordable by nobles." Robin said.

"That sounds BOR~ING!" Luffy said.

"You have no idea."Ranma replied, "You're not even allowed to fight there."

"Not that that's ever stopped you." Akane said.

"Anyway we would not know what America is anyway as I believe that our world is separate from yours." Robin then went on to explain the dynamics and such of the one-piece world, including the tale of Gol D. Roger.

"So do you know how we can get back home?" Akane asked.

"Unfortunately I am unsure of how to do this." Robin replied.

"YOSH! Until you guys go home you can be our nakama and stay with us. OI! Franky! We need you to make them some beds!" Luffy was very happy at getting new friends. He then looked confused, "Wait where'd the other guy go."

"He's right, Ryoga's missing." Akane noted.

They then herd a muffled shout of 'WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!' and were unsure of how they might have missed that before as it was still quite loud. They were then able to track Ryoga down using his shouts. When they found him he had somehow managed to find his way into the pantry, which was locked. They then watched as he wandered in a circle looking for the door, before once again shouting. "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!"

"Ya know Ryoga, only you could manage to get lost in a closet without even opening the door." Ranma said to the eternally lost boy.

Luffy laughed at this, before a flustered and frustrated Ryoga yelled at him to shut up. They then led Ryoga back to the deck after telling them that they were invited to stay with the Straw-Hats until they could get home. The rest of the day went by relatively uneventfully with Ryoga only getting lost on the ship five more times with Luffy finding it funnier each time, even turning finding him into a game. During dinner Ranma was seated next to Luffy, being one of the few people whom could actually Defend his food against him. Ranma then suppressed the Straw-hats by not only defending his and Akane's food from Luffy (Akane was on his other side), but actually managing to steal some of Luffy's food. The two were then kicked by Sanji for their atrocious table manners. Several hours and six more games of 'Find Ryoga' as it had been dubbed later, the Nerima gang (Everyone from Ranma verse) turned in for bed, along with most of the Straw-hats.

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven…

Chaos carefully approached his older sister and waited for her to finish the round in Super Smash Bros. Mêlée®, as to interrupt her in the middle of a match was suicide.

"TIME UP!" came from the TV's speakers as the match ended. "THIS GAME'S WINNER IS…" God and Catastrophe leaned closer to the screen, greatly anticipating who would win. "KIRBY!"

"YAHOO!" God yelled jumping up from the sofa while throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her victory.

'_Good, she won that means she'll be in a better mood.' _Chaos thought, noting that his chances of surviving what was to come mostly unhurt go up. "Ano, excuse me, but could I talk to you a sec Onee-chan."

God groaned. "Why, what did you do this time?"she inquired.

"Well, uh, you see, Hobbes kinda, might have, accidently sent a few people to another dimension, including my Champion, Maybe, and I was wondering if you might help me get them. Please." Chaos said a bit nervous.

God looked at her youngest brother flat-eyed and asked, "Why should I?"

Catastrophe just watched the conversation, a bemused smile on her face.

"Um, because I'm not powerful enough to bring them back in the other dimension alone and you love me?" he tried.

"And…" God waved her hand for her brother to continue.

"Uhhhhh, you'll get to go on a pirate adventure like in One Piece?" he offered.

At this she perked up, "Really?! Well that changes everything, but I'm only going if Cat can come too." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay sure, I was going to invite her anyways, I mean if we're going to be a pirate crew we should have at least five people; which reminds me, can you help me convince Fate to come if it comes to that?"

"Sure. Oh by the way I want to be the captain. I think that it's only fair, I mean, I am the oldest after all." God then turned to Catastrophe, "So you gonna join us Cat?"

"HELLS YEAH! That sounds like FUN!" said goddess yelled enthusiastically.

Chaos then went to Fate's study where he found his older brother writing.

"Hey Fate, would you…" Chaos began.

"No you can't borrow my pen." Fate interjected before Chaos could finish.

"Oi, that's not even what I was going to ask; Besides if I wanted to use your pen I wouldn't ask. Anyway, I was wondering if you would join me, God, Cat, and Hobbes on a quest to save my champion form another dimention?"

Fate shrugged and said, "I suppose I have nothing better to do."

Yosh, to the Tree-fort! Planning is always better in the tree-fort!" Chaos yelled.

"Yay! CLIMBING TIME!" Cat yelled.

Once they had gathered in the tree-fort Chaos laid out a basic plan.

"Okay so first we should come up with 'Earth Names' so that we can blend in with others better. I mean I doubt that anyone would take us seriously if we claimed to be Higher Celestial Beings. I think that I'ma go with Calvin."

"I think I'll go with Katelyn, that way you can still call me 'Cat'. Um my last name'll be um… Tsuna."

God thought for a moment, "I think I'll go with Rune. Hmmm hey what do you two think aur last name should be?"

"Don't care." Fate said.

"Watterson." Chaos said.

"No." Fate and God said flatly and simultaneously.

"Elard?" God said.

"Fine," Chaos grumbled while Fate simply shrugged.

"Grumio." Fate said clearly uninterested in the whole affair.

"And I will be…" Hobbes started.

"Just plain-old Hobbes." Chaos said, "you don't need a new name."

"Hmm," Hobbes thought aloud, "I guess you're right, besides, you can't improve upon perfection."

They then went about planning their crews name and details about their ship and such.

* * *

Morning, back at the Thousand Sunny…

Ranma awoke earlier than usual for him, as he was very stressed out from being stuck in another world. Part of it was that he was worried about how he would protect everyone, especially Akane. He decided to go out to the deck and do some katas to help him calm down. He soon became deeply immersed in them, putting his thoughts and worries aside for now. After finishing his third kata he was caught off guard when he suddenly heard a voice behind him, jumping slightly.

"That was very impressive Ranma-san, you seem to take your skills quite seriously." Robin said with her usual kind smile.

"Oh Robin, it's you. When'd you get there?" Ranma asked her.

"I have been here the whole time Ranma-san; you seem to have been troubled by something since the firestorm yesterday. Would you care to talk about it?" she then asked.

"I don't need…" Ranma started before being disarmed by Robin's smile, similarly to how Kasumi's smile would cause him to drop his emotional guard. He sighed before continuing, "Yeah, I guess so. But don't go telling the others."

"Of course. Now what has been troubling you Ranma-san?" Robin Replied as Ranma took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Ever since it rained fire I kinda realized that its way more dangerous here than back home, which in and of itself isn't a problem, but with Akane and Nabiki here I'm worried one of them will get hurt. Especially Akane because she's always trying to help even if it gets her in way over her head, hell she's almost died a few times because of it. And… and… and I'm afraid that the next time, it may not be almost." Ranma was silent for a few moments before continuing, "I… I worry about Akane and I really don't want her to get hurt. I don't need to worry about Nabiki because she knows that she's not a fighter and when she is in a dangerous situation she'll just use the closest capable fighter on her side as a meat-shield, she doesn't try to help especially if she could get hurt. I guess I kind of wish that Akane was either capable enough to help, or would stop trying to help and putting herself in harm's way in the process. Hey, um, please don't tell anyone about this, okay."

"Do not worry, Ranma-san, I will not tell anyone anything unless you want me to. If I may say so, you seem to care about Akane a lot, Perhaps you should try teaching her how to fight better so you will not need to worry so much." Robin suggested to him.

"I… I do… and I'm not sure I could teach her. She gets frustrated very quickly and never seems to actually listen to me. I'm not sure she would even listen or try anything that I would try to teach her. Also the Tendo school of Anything Goes focuses much more on weapons and on the ground fighting, where as I only have basic weapon training as the Saotome School of Anything Goes focuses more on hand to hand and aerial combat. So I'm ain't sure if what I could teach her is even compatible with what she already knows. I guess that I could try to modify some of my katas to include weapons though. Thanks for listening to me, Robin, no one else seems to do that."

"You're welcome Ranma-san. If you would like to talk again let me know; I would be very interested to learn about your world."

"You'll probably wanna talk to someone else then, I don't know much other than martial arts. But when it comes to that, I'm one of the best there is." Ranma said walking off to return to his katas. The sun had about finished rising by then and the rest of the Straw-hats and some of the Nerima gang had started to rise.

* * *

AN: 1 in Smash Bros. Mêlée if the language is set to Japanese then instead of saying 'Time!' or 'Game!' the announcer voice says 'Time Up!' and 'Game Set!' respectively. I have done this myself out of curiosity and if you don't believe me then just look it up; also God and Catastrophe's first game was a stock match.

On a separate note, I will be drawing God, Catastrophe, Chaos, Fate, and the Heavenly Tiger and posting their pictures on my Deviantart page at

If the formatting doesn't work my deviant user name is IamTheFang


End file.
